LAS MUJERES DEL TREBOL
by lenore4love
Summary: El filo de la espada podría menguar al intentar cortar el tallo de un Trébol. (OneShot)


**Antes de que comiencen a leer, advertencia para la gente sensible: Este one shot contiene gore, osea violencia explícita y sangre así que si no eres de los que gusta de ver un montón de escenas absurdamente violentas entonces esto no es para ti.**

**Tras mi último fail con el Cardverse no me pude quitar el gusanito de escribir algo con relación a los naipes así que aquí me tienen con un one shot producto de un mero capricho nacido de mi tiempo libre y querer escribir algo de gore. Quise tintar esto con un poco de DarkHetalia así que podrán sentir a los personajes un poco ooc pero tengan en cuenta de que esto es solo algo que hice por el mero placer de ver algo gorioso, nada serio realmente.**

**Ok, ya pueden leer y tal vez dejar un comentario, sobre todo si tiene algo que ver con la severidad que son las mujeres del Trébol, en serio, son las mejores. **

000

LAS MUJERES DEL TRÉBOL

En la Nación de los Naipes cada reino guardaba sus propios secretos, tras cada respaldo de los tronos, bajo el brillo reluciente de las gemas de sus coronas despampanaban a los ojos curiosos que podrían ver bajo el resplandor de estas. Los pulcros guantes blancos que cobijaban las manos de los reyes y sus reinas ocultaban hábilmente las manchas carmín impregnadas en sus dedos.

Maquillados con sonrisas amables, protegidos por los protocolos de cortesía y los _amistosos _apretones de mano. Entre los bailes de máscaras se tramaban planes, con un antifaz encarnado pretendían lealtad, respeto, honor y dignidad ante todo… pero las paredes escuchan, los cuadros en los muros hablan susurrando futuras traiciones. Bajo los mandiles de las sirvientas de los palacios se pasan la sospecha como si de un trozo de pan robado de la mesa real se tratase.

Los lacayos pulen las dagas que se enterraran en espaldas rivales mientras los reyes desde sus aposentos desenvainan la hipocresía y escogen un par de guantes nuevos que puedan envolver sus pecados sin que dejen a la vista un solo atisbo de mentiras empapadas de sangre.

En esta ocasión ha sido el rey de Espadas que por su inmadurez y a pesar de los consejos de su sabia reina ha decidido dejar ver su verdadera naturaleza de ambicioso y tal vez un poco megalómano. Se le ha subido a la cabeza las habladurías y los halagos que dicen ser el rey más fuerte de todo el reino, y no se podía esperar menos de un chiquillo que recién había subido al trono con el ego inflado, sin entender todavía que las palabras bonitas no eran para su estima propia… eran solo el protocolo aceptado entre la realeza y sus hilos plateados de araña que buscaban envolverlo para luego succionarle las entrañas.

Tal vez habían hablado de más y le habían hecho creer aquellas agradables mentiras así que haciendo muestra de su brutal fuerza, la filosa Espada había decidido romper lazos y treguas para atacar al segundo reino más fuerte, más grande… y temido. El reno de los Tréboles no esperaba un ataque directo de la tonta Pica pero aun así ni siquiera el ver los absurdamente enormes ejércitos que llevaban el símbolo del reino en sus armaduras, bastaron para inmutar al rey Iván.

Así como al rey Alfred le habían llenado la cabeza de bonitas fantasías acerca de su fuerza invencible, el rey de Tréboles se había ganado una fama de atroz y cruel aunque muchos lo dudaban al ver esa sonrisa de rasgos infantiles en su rostro y descartaban la idea al ver a su afable reina, la que era la primavera para el invierno que representaba el rey Iván. De cálidos ojos verdes la reina Elizabetha se había mantenido fiel a sus votos matrimoniales y le era leal a su esposo en todo momento, decisiones y situaciones difíciles, por supuesto en este episodio de su historia no era la excepción.

Toda la nación pensaba que esta fama de cruel e inhumano se había forjado por herencia ya que los reyes de antaño del Trébol solían ser tiranos que causaban atrocidades a su paso pero el rey Iván era totalmente diferente, tal vez solo cargaba con esta mala fama al ser heredero del trono del cual corrían más rumores que del resto.

-Los soldados de la Espada se acercan cada vez más rápido, han pasado ya las fronteras y no tardarán mucho en adentrarse al palacio. Tanto el rey Alfred como la reina Arthur se han negado a negociar- decía parsimoniosamente Roderich mientras acomodaba su monóculo que le daba una imagen más solemne de la que una simple Sota debería adoptar. Se quedó esperando con su bastón en mano esperando la respuesta de su rey que estaba sonriente como siempre, no se mostraba inquieto, mucho menos ansioso por el ataque a sus tierras.

-¿Qué han dicho el Diamante y el Corazón?- preguntó Iván a lo que su sirviente negó con su cabeza.

-Se niegan terminantemente a involucrarse en algo que según ellos: No es de su incumbencia, básicamente nos han dado la espalda- respondió Roderich soltando un lánguido suspiro mientras se quitaba el lente y lo limpiaba con su pañuelo de algodón alzando sus delgadas cejas como si el estar reportando una guerra segura no fuera cosa del otro mundo. Estaba igual de tranquilo que su señor y no tenía intenciones de mostrarse asustado.

Iván sentado en la gran silla acojinada y tapizada de terciopelo verde esmeralda se cruzó de brazos cerrando un momento sus ojos para pensar, después volvió a posar sus ojos violáceos en la ventana de su despacho viendo sus enormes jardines, escuchando de cerca el rumor de los cascos de caballos y el chocar de varias armaduras que hacían eco a su paso. Habían llegado más pronto de lo pensado.

-Querido ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Elizabetha entrando a la habitación seguida de su doncella Natasha. Roderich hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de la reina que se dirigió hasta su esposo que le sonrió con esa inocencia típica de él.

-Solo Alfred jugando a los soldaditos- respondió Iván a lo que Elizabetha pareció afligida y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

-Oh vaya… seguramente Arthur tuvo que reñirle… espero no hayan tenido una pelea fuerte- se lamentó la castaña que tampoco se mostró en lo mínimo afectada por el hecho de que su propio reino estuviera siendo infectado por la presencia de soldados enemigos y la palpable amenaza de los reyes de Espadas.

-No creo que sea el caso querida. Pero es una pena que lo haya dejado hacer su voluntad sin antes preguntarnos, mira que venir tan abruptamente a nuestra casa- decía Iván levantándose para ir hasta la ojiverde que negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

-Solo espero no arruinen mis jardines, con lo mucho que me costó cultivar nuestros tréboles- comentó la castaña con un poco de enfado en la voz al ver su jardín amenazado.

Para muchos aquella escena, esas reacciones y esa tranquilidad podría parecer más allá de disparatada. De ser el reino del Diamante o el Corazón quienes se vieran atacados estarían entrando en pánico, la histeria colectiva estaría a la orden del día y andarían gritando órdenes, planeando contraataques y todo lo que fuera necesario para detener la avanzadilla de la arrogante Espada. Pero no el Trébol.

-No te preocupes Liz, ya verás que todo saldrá bien; recuerda que la suerte siempre está de nuestro lado- le tranquilizó Iván (si es que esto era necesario) pasándole una mano por el cabello poniendo uno de sus largos mechones castaños detrás de su oreja y como un pequeño acto de magia sacando de detrás de su oreja un trébol de cuatro hojas.

Elizabetha le sonrió con esa mueca brillante que había cautivado a muchos, entre ellos un Comodín travieso de cabellos plateados que nunca se atrevió a intentar algo con la reina pues la omnipresencia del celoso rey Iván siempre se lo impidió.

Elizabetha aceptó gustosa el trébol y lo atoró cerca del escote de su vestido como un amuleto de buena suerte mientras escuchaban como los soldados a base de una fuerza descomunal tiraban la verja principal del palacio y entraban como una jauría de lobos salvajes intentando matar todo lo que se pusiera a su paso, por supuesto el rey Alfred iba entre ellos, con aquella mueca "heroica" que en ese momento en realidad lo hacían ver como un villano, sobre todo por el fulgor de esos ojos azules sedientos de poder.

-Que imprudente nuestro joven Alfred. Será mejor que cuidemos bien nuestra casa antes de que se acerquen al jardín ¿Te parece bien si te hago trabajar un poco Liz?- preguntó Iván a la castaña que se enganchó del brazo de Iván para salir juntos del despacho seguidos por la Sota que iba haciendo sonar su bastón a cada paso y la sirvienta Natasha que se mantenía con una cara completamente inexpresiva y las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda.

-Soy una reina Iván, es mi deber como tal- le dijo la muchacha orgullosa de sí misma haciendo que el rey de Tréboles sonriera satisfecho de su respuesta y ese gesto de felicidad aniñada se volviera un poco más tierno.

Se detuvieron para despedirse dándose un corto y rápido beso en los labios y se separaron cada quien por un hala contraria del palacio, Roderich siguió a su señor, mientras que Natasha se fue con su reina.

-Natasha, te encargó al resto y cuida bien de Liz- le pidió Iván a la sirvienta que solo contestó con una reverencia y un monocorde "como usted ordene".

Caminaron juntas por el kilométrico pasillo en donde ya se escuchaba el eco de los soldados que rompían, desgarraban, machacaban todo lo que tuvieran enfrente, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, sus barbaros gritos de guerra hacían retumbar incluso los cristales de los vitrales que decoraban los pasillos.

-Que incordio…- masculló Elizabetha frunciendo ligeramente el ceño –Nat, no los dejes pasar- le ordenó a la muchacha que asintió con su cabeza y de inmediato se quedó clavada en el piso dejando que su reina se adelantara.

No se movía ni un ápice, tampoco una sola expresión se posaba en su hermoso rostro de finas facciones; cuando se le veía así, parada con su vestidito de sirvienta, su cabello recogido en su cofia blanca y sus ojos clavados en un punto indefinido se podría apostar que era una muñeca de porcelana de tamaño real, lo único que te hacía notar que estaba viva era el acompasado subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar.

Fue en cuestión de segundos en los que los soldados llegaron como bestias, solo les faltaba rugir y gruñir como animales, sus armaduras ya estaban un poco opacas y abolladas y en la mano llevaban fuertemente apretados los mangos de sus espadas. Manos tensas y callosas dispuestas a reaccionar ante cualquier posible peligro. Los hombres se detuvieron al ver la figura delgada, bajita y muy hermosa de Natasha tan desprotegida ahí en medio de todo ese caos.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron de manera lasciva señalando con movimientos de la cabeza a Natasha que se mantenía completamente impasible. Los hombres bajaron sus espadas caminando hasta la chica pensando que esta se asustaría y correría despavorida tratando de salvarse pero no fue así. Que tonta, pensaron, seguramente ella rogaba para que le hicieran cosas perversas y después matarla sabiendo que era inútil luchar.

Pronto la rodearon, Natasha, tranquilamente solo recorrió sus ojos azul metálico gélidos por cada uno de ellos y antes de que uno de esos asquerosos pudiera levantar siquiera su mano, la joven doncella alzó su falda dejando ver entre las ligas de sus medias un par de larguísimos, puntiagudos y afilados cuchillos de hoja dentada que empuñó a una velocidad que pocos lograban igualar.

Encajó el cuchillo en la mano del primero que intentó tocarla y después en las gargantas del resto, justo en ese espacio libre entre el peto y el casco, ese huequito de blanda carne que se asomaba desde la cota de malla y que sirvió para rebanarles el cuello.

El cuchillo se clavó en sus tranqueas soltando de inmediato un chorro de sangre que salpicó las paredes como una lluvia violenta, Natasha con su precisión quirúrgica pudo sentir a través de la hoja metálica, como cercenaba la carótida de uno de ellos y este se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Los hombres cayeron algunos intentaban cubrir su garganta para detener la hemorragia pero era completamente en vano. Desde su posición Natasha alcanzaba a ver con regocijo oculto en su cara estoica como la piel y el musculo cercenados dejaban asomar esas arterias vitales y solo de uno de ellos pudo ver un trozo de hueso, un poco más y lo hubiese degollado por completo.

En su movimiento fugaz la cofia de la muchacha cayó dejando suelto su larguísimo cabello platinado, las puntas de sus hebras rubias se tintaron de rojo cuando el último hombre fue a dar al suelo salpicando en un charco de sangre.

El lamento patético de uno de ellos que milagrosamente se mantenía vivo se escuchaba como el chillido de un ratón, intentaba arrastrarse haciendo presión en su cuello pero la doncella apenas dio un par de pasos para lograr alcanzarle.

Lo pateó quitándole el casco en el proceso, enterró entonces el filoso tacón de su bota en la nuca del desdichado que sintió más la presión gracias a la cofia de metal que cubría esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Se me ordenó no dejar pasar a nadie- dijo la muchacha y ese tono de voz monótono solo heló la sangre del soldado que vio con horror a la chica acuclillarse ante él.

-No puedo dejar que nadie le ponga un dedo a su majestad- decía la muchacha y tomó la mano del hombre que vio de nuevo su sangre salir por borbotones de su cuello lacerado. Aun con esa inexpresividad en su rostro, la muchacha dobló hacía atrás el dedo meñique del soldado que al intentar gritar por el dolor solo logró expulsar más sangre.

Cinco huesos fueron a quebrarse como ramitas viejas de un árbol, los dedos ahora deformes cayeron al piso junto con el último suspiro del aterrorizado soldado que al no morir a tiempo tuvo que verse a sí mismo asesinado por la muchacha que fue a clavarle la punta de su cuchillo en la tráquea no sin antes ser obligado a ver los ojos vacíos de su homicida.

Natasha se incorporó y usó su mandil para limpiar sus cuchillos siguiendo las órdenes dadas por su majestad: Se encargaría de todos, no dejaría que nadie tocara a su reina en ausencia de su idolatrado rey.

Si la Espada pensaba que el reino de Tréboles se había ganado su reputación solo por un rey de apariencia temible estaban muy equivocados…

Natasha fue entonces al encuentro con su reina sin embargo esta estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos; tenía a un montón de hombres que parecían estarse limpiando la saliva que les salía de la boca al ver a la reina de Tréboles con el vestido casi desgarrado.

Su ampona falda había sido reducida a jirones de tela que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas y muslos, el escote del talle se había hecho más pronunciado dejando ver un poco más su busto que hizo que esa panda de soldados que habían estado en celibato quien sabe cuánto tiempo no quisieran perder el tiempo en gentilezas por lo tanto no perdieron el tiempo a la hora en que pretendieron someter a la reina Elizabetha contra el piso para turnarse el robarle la virtud que le quedaba.

La castaña cayó al piso cuando uno de ellos la embistió sin miramientos poniéndose sobre ella con risas jocosas que hicieron a la muchacha poner cara de disgusto cuando este acercó su rostro al de ella solo para apreciar a una de las grandes bellezas de toda la nación.

-Lo siento caballero, pero esto solo es algo que mi esposo puede hacer- dijo la reina y antes de que el hombre pudiese decir apenas una sola palabra sintió el dolor insoportable del filo de una espada estocando su entrepierna.

Decir que el hombre se desgarró la garganta al gritar es poco, lloraba y se retorcía viendo sus partes nobles sangrar profusamente, el líquido rojo escurría por las perneras de su armadura y lo más chocante de todo era que la espada seguía encajada ahí.

-¡Perra!- le gritaron otros dos y vaya que era equivocación insultar a la reina de Tréboles. La ojiverde sacó de un solo tirón el arma del cuerpo de su agresor que soltó otro grito desgarrador y fue a encajarlo en el ojo de quien se había atrevido a ofenderla.

No había tenido ni un solo miramiento a la hora de dejar ciego al tipo encajando la espada en la ranura del visor de su casco, calculando a la perfección el lugar a estocar.

-Cuiden sus modales por favor, están en mi casa- les pidió y les sonrió a todos con una cálida sonrisa. -¿Acaso creen que voy a tolerar tales faltas de respeto en mi hogar?- chasqueó la lengua y dio una patada en el estómago del soldado para desencajar su espada que de manera grotesca tenía el globo ocular de su víctima atorado en la punta.

Sin atisbo de asco la muchacha lo quitó y lo arrojó lejos haciendo que unos cuantos la miraran con horror ¿Qué clase de monstruo era esa mujer? Lejos de su belleza y hermoso cuerpo había un verdadero engendro asesino tras esos ojos verde brillante.

-Ahora bien… alguien necesita un castigo por sus malos modales- dijo y esta vez su sonrisa pasó de gentil a retorcida.

Su espada implacable rebanó el brazo de alguien que intentó detenerla a base de fuerza física pero la reina demasiado hábil en el arte de la esgrima logró esquivarlo y cortarle de un solo tajo los tendones y el hueso dejando expuesta la herida y lisiando al hombre al instante.

-Sería una verdadera pena dejarte inutilizado para la toda la vida. Seré bondadosa contigo y terminaré con tu suplicio- y apenas con esta muestra de "misericordia" Elizabetha le cortó la cabeza con el blandir de su arma que ya estaba estropeándose por la grasa de los cuerpos y los choques con el metal.

Era el turno del último hombre que bajo un estúpido dogma implantado del honor y del deber le hizo frente a la reina que se acomodaba minuciosamente el trébol en su deshecho vestido.

-Es usted un demonio- le dijo el hombre mientras ella seguía ocupada en su labor de mantener el trébol bien prendido de su ropa.

Tras unos segundos y después de quedar satisfecha con el resultado ella alzó el rostro parpadeando un par de veces sonriéndole como si estuvieran tomando el té en el jardín disfrutando una agradable charla sobre el buen clima del día.

-Soy algo peor que eso- le dijo soltando un par de risitas que escondió decorosamente tras su mano que escurría de líquido carmín por sus finos dedos.

El hombro soltó un alarido, un grito de guerra que teatralmente acompañó su último intento de atacar a la reina que apenas y reaccionó; el hombre se acercó a ella corriendo pero esta se limitó a alzar su espada en el preciso momento en que vio una abertura en la postura del hombre quien se había dejado llevar por el drama del momento.

Y así, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre orgulloso de la Espada… terminó con una dentro de su boca haciéndose paso hasta su nuca.

-Larga vida a la reina- susurró Elizabetha torciendo la espada dentro de la boca del hombre que con los ojos desorbitados veía horrorizado el arma dentro de él.

Enseguida cayó arrodillado, Elizabetha soltó la espada y junto con ella el ahora cadáver del hombre que al dar de cara al piso solo logró encajar por completo la larga hoja de metal.

Elizabetha salió de ahí caminando pasivamente mientras escuchaba el ajetreo en el resto del palacio, iba por ahí caminando como si de cualquier día normal se tratase, subió unas cuantas escaleras hasta donde sabía estaba Iván, pasó a un lado de Roderich que compulsivamente limpiaba la punta de su bastón ensangrentado. La Sota se veía un poco despeinado y su atuendo ligeramente desaliñado cosa que parecía molestar de sobremanera al moreno que se empeñaba no solo en arreglar su bastón, sino también el resto de sus accesorios y ropa.

-Querido ¿Todo bien?- preguntó al rey de Tréboles que volteaba a encararla, Iván tenía gran parte de su cabello teñido de rojo y volteaba a verla con una gran sonrisa tierna mientras frente a él, amordazado y golpeado estaba el rey Alfred que en combate no había durado ni diez minutos.

-Claro que si, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu vestido- dijo Iván notando el desastre con la ropa de la chica que vio su vestido raído.

-Es una pena, era mi favorito- se lamentó ella ahora viendo al joven rey de ojos azules que no sabía que esperar. –Tendrá que indemnizarme por esto majestad- le dijo guiñándole un ojo al muchacho que no hizo más que temblar al percibir esas palabras como una clara amenaza.

-Las mujeres enojadas son de temer joven Alfred, sbre todo las mujeres del Trébol- le dijo el rey Iván a Alfred riendo inocentemente mientras escuchaban a Natasha entrar también.

-Y lamento decirle que usted las ha hecho enfadar…- agregó el rey de Tréboles viendo a las dos mujeres de su reino acercarse a él y no precisamente para hablar.

El filo de la espada podría menguar al intentar cortar el tallo de un Trébol.


End file.
